Fervent Desires
by tainted3yes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has a plan: take Uzumaki Naruto’s virginity! Unfortunately for the young genius, everyone keeps getting in his way! Not only that, but Naruto himself is totally oblivious to his scheming. Will Sasuke have to spell it out for him? AU


Uchiha Sasuke has a plan: take Uzumaki Naruto's virginity! Unfortunately for the young genius, everyone keeps getting in his way! Not only that, but Naruto himself is totally oblivious to his scheming. Will Sasuke have to spell it out for him!? (AU: High School one shot)

Sasuke: 17 Naruto: 16

So....this is pretty much shameless yaoi, but there is a plot...if you squint...and a lot of fluff. I hope you enjoy!

**Fervent Desires**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying it while they could by eating lunch on the front lawn of their school. We join our favorite juniors in a small tree a few yards from the doors. Sasuke preferred it there because he 'liked the peace' (we all know he was hiding from fangirls).

"—and the pervy sage went crazy! I don't know what his deal is, really. What kind of 'research' is he _doing,_ anyway? Pervy old man."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond on the tree limb beside him. "You _do_ know what he writes about in those books of his, right?"

And then the most remarkable thing happened: Naruto blushed. Sasuke did a double take at his friend, his brain quickly processing the situation while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well, yeah! Of course I do!" he defended before starting on his third bowl of instant ramen. The blush had faded to a dull pink against his sun-kissed skin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend; he was suddenly very intrigued. Resting his head on his hand, he looked at the boy with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke wasn't one to beat around the bush

"Oi, Loser," he started. Naruto turned to face him, still shoveling ramen into his mouth. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto's steel blue eyes widened tremendously, and he nearly choked on his ramen. Sasuke merely waited for an answer while Naruto spat the food onto the ground below the tree, consequently making some wandering freshmen run away in disgust. The blond stared accusingly at the Uchiha, that blush returning full-force on his face.

"W-what are you asking that for, y-you bastard?!" He yelled.

"It's just a question," he responded coolly.

Naruto was silent; Sasuke sat up straighter, his eyes intensely curious as he awaited an answer.

"Well?" he demanded, making Naruto look away in embarrassment.

"So what if I am, huh?" Naruto asked, glaring at the dirt. "So I'm waiting—big deal! Don't you dare make fun of me for that!"

Sasuke was stunned. Make fun of him? Oh, that was far from the Uchiha's mind. The teen hid his smirk as Naruto continued eating his ramen; he was plotting something, though the blond was unaware of this fact. Sasuke took a bite of his tomato and looked up at the sky through the leaves. Naruto glanced at him and pouted, wondering why the teen had asked such a personal question in the first place. Shrugging it off, he finished his lunch and hopped down from the tree.

"Hey, bastard! We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

_**-+-+-+ξSasuNaru₰+-+-+-**_

Sasuke was distracted. Every other second, he would glance at the clock and glare when the hands laughed mockingly at him. Plus, the teacher droning on about some extra-credit Calculus assignment was starting to give him a headache. He'd been thinking all throughout the class and had come up with the perfect plan to take Naruto's virginity. But he couldn't do it at school.

_'God, why won't that stupid bell ring!?'_ he thought, breaking his pencil in half. Half the class turned to stare at him but was frightened away by the flames dancing behind his brooding form. Haruno Sakura glanced worriedly at her crush but decided against asking what was wrong. _'Good,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I don't need that little witch bothering me. What I _need _is to get inside that blond loser's--!'_

Thankfully, the bell cut him off before he could scar us all with his perverted thoughts. Sasuke practically teleported out of his seat and down the hall to his locker, shoving random students out of his way without a second glance. He quickly entered the combination and tossed his books inside; their poor spines and corners banged roughly against the metal, but their cries went unheard as he slammed the door shut and raced away.

"Uchiha!" someone called, grabbing the raven-haired boy's attention. Reluctantly, he turned to face the prodigy of the senior class, Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes, Hyuuga?" he questioned dully, glancing down at his watch. It was already 3:08! He had work to do!

"I need a favor," the long-haired teen stated, his lavender eyes glancing at the few admiring students passing by. Sasuke waited. "I was…informed by a very reliable source that you have in your possession a certain…item."

Sasuke blinked. "What kind of an 'item' would that be?"

Neji sighed inaudibly and mumbled, "An item one would use in certain…activities to avoid unwanted…consequences."

Sasuke's eyes widened infinitesimally. "You mean a con-?"

Immediately Neji's hand was clamped on the Uchiha's mouth. "Yes, Sasuke. _That_ item." He let the younger teen go and looked around; the hall was nearly empty now.

Sasuke smirked and fished around in his bag for said 'item'. He handed the taller boy three small squares and winked at him. "Enjoy."

He could have sworn the almighty Hyuuga was blushing. "Thank you. Fare well." He stuffed his prize in his back pocket and turned around without another word. Sasuke was laughing on the inside, but one glance at his watch stopped that effectively.

_'Damn! It's 3:13!'_ He darted down the hall and out the front doors, searching for a certain blond boy.

"Hey, bastard! You're late!" Naruto yelled from the sidewalk.

Sasuke sighed and went over to join his friend, doing his best to lower his heart rate. The truth was, Uchiha Sasuke had been interested in Uzumaki Naruto for quite a while; however, the only ones privy to this information were his older brother and his hand. But that day's revelation had been the cherry on top for the brunette—his precious Naruto was a _virgin_! Fresh meat, easily swayed to the older's desires! Oh yes, Sasuke was thrilled. Now all he had to do was get the boy alone, and he would _take_ him!

"Loser," he started, to which Naruto pouted a little, "wanna come to my house and hang out?" Smooth and inconspicuous—the poor kid would never see it coming.

"Sure! Are your folks home? I love it when your mom makes food! Next to ramen, Mikoto's food is the best!"

Sasuke twitched. "Not today. Mom and Dad are in Tokyo visiting some relatives, and Itachi is still at college."

"Sweet!" a loud voice interrupted. Both boys turned to see Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino walking right behind them. "Party at Sasuke's house!"

"Wha-?"

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, blue eyes shining brightly. Sasuke scowled and glared at the two intruders.

"There isn't a-"

"What's gonna be awesome?" Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru approached the growing group, the former having asked the question.

"Uchiha is throwing a party," Shino stated. Sasuke growled in response.

"There isn't going to be a party!"

Naruto pouted. "Awe, but _Saaaasukeee_," he whined, using the overwhelming adorability of his large, blue eyes to his advantage. "Wouldn't it be fun? We never get to hang out with everyone anymore!"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the expression on the blonde's face. It was cute—there was no other way to describe it. He had to remind himself several times that they were on a sidewalk surrounded by people, and Naruto wouldn't take kindly to being raped in their presence. Sasuke sighed and reluctantly nodded his assent, eliciting a cry of joy from the crowd of teens. Shikamaru was watching the Uchiha curiously, noticing signs the others chose to ignore. Shino, too, noticed how Sasuke reacted to Naruto, and was putting together his own explanation.

So, without much of a choice, Sasuke led the group of boys to his house for a party.

_**-+-+-+ξSasuNaru₰+-+-+-**_

"Will someone _please_ tell me how the hell I ended up babysitting all of you!?" an enraged Sasuke cried, glaring at all the teens in his house. In addition to the earlier annoyances, Kiba had invited even _more_ boys: Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Kankurou, Rock Lee, Hone Kimimaro, Haku, Sora, and Sai. He'd tried calling Neji, too, but from the sounds on the phone, he was…preoccupied.

"Relax," Haku said, stealing some chips from Chouji. "We won't break anything."

Sasuke sighed, thoroughly irritated, and bemoaned his earlier plans of ensnaring Naruto. Said teen was busy flipping through CDs in the Uchiha's living room with Kiba and Sora. Oh, how he longed to seduce that kid. He stared at his prey with lustful eyes, imagining all the things he could be doing to him right now…

_'Those innocent blue eyes, gazing up at me in confusion as I slowly unzip his pants. "Sa-_Sasuke_, what are you doing!?" he asks in alarm. But I just smirk at him. Carefully, deliberately, I slide a hand down into his jeans and whisper in his ear, "Something I've been dying to do for a long time." Then, just as he's about to protest, I'll--!'_

"Sasuke, are you even listening?" Haku questioned. Sasuke blinked as the daydream faded away, fully aware of the…'problem' he'd created downstairs.

"No."

Haku sighed. "I asked if you wanted to play a game."

Sasuke raised a slim eyebrow at the effeminate boy. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare."

Sasuke smirked in agreement. "Sure."

The twelve boys were all sitting in a circle on Sasuke's rug, the music in the background totally forgotten as they faced a new challenge: truth or dare. Haku was going first, considering it had been his idea.

"Sai, truth or dare?"

"Truth." A resounding cry of 'wuss' and 'chicken' rang throughout the group, but Sai merely shrugged them off.

"If you were invisible, what is the first thing you would do?"

"I would…follow Hinata and draw pictures of her…"

Many in the room were stunned.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked. His expression became angry. "What kind of 'pictures', Sai?"

Sai held up his hands in defense. "Nothing bad, I assure you! I meant, you know… While she's reading, or in her garden…nothing bad." This seemed to soothe the protective Inuzuka. Now, it was Sai's turn. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no coward, dattebayo! I'll take whatever you can dish out!"

Sai smirked. "I dare you to spend the next twenty minutes in Sasuke's lap."

Half the room erupted into fits of laughter, while Naruto blushed with wide eyes, cursing Sai. Sasuke, however, was speechless and nervous all at the same time. He was elated that Sai had such a dirty mind when it came to men –even if it was a little disturbing at times- but he was worried that he might not be able to…control his body with Naruto sitting on him. He was sitting Indian-style and leaning against the couch, waiting for Naruto to fulfill his dare.

"Didn't you say you weren't a coward, Uzumaki?" Kankurou teased. "Uchiha's waiting for you."

Oh, if only Kankurou knew just how true that statement was… Naruto sighed and reluctantly went to sit in Sasuke's lap, gingerly lowering himself onto the older teen. He leaned back like the brunette was a couch and stuck his tongue out at Kankurou.

"See? I told you, dattebayo!"

Just then, a camera flashed, and both victims of the dare turned in horror to face Sora. "This will be great blackmail material, hehe."

"SORA, YOU FUCKER!"

_**-+-+-+ξSasuNaru₰+-+-+-**_

The game continued on for well over an hour. During that time, it was revealed that Shino, Lee, and Sora were virgins, Haku was gay, and Kiba could not hold his liquor at all. Plus, Gaara had to let Kimimaro talk dirty to him, Shikamaru had to prank call Uchiha Itachi pretending to be a dissatisfied customer of his special 'services' on speakerphone (Sasuke had nearly died laughing on that one), Chouji had to feed Kankurou potato chips —mouth to mouth— and Sasuke had to call Itachi and ask for advice on masturbation (Sasuke detested that one, but everyone else thought it was absolutely hilarious, including Itachi who played along quite nicely). Finally, by 8:32 that night, everyone headed home and left Sasuke and Naruto to clean the mess.

Sasuke sighed as he took out the trash, ordering Naruto to straighten the sofa cushions. He couldn't believe some of the things that had gone on that night. He was still irritated that the teens had invited themselves into his home, but he supposed it wasn't all bad.

_'Naruto's happy now,'_ he thought, reentering the living room to see the blond lounging on the sofa instead of straightening it up. _'And he's off his guard. I can finally put my plan into action!'_

"Hey, loser," he called. Naruto glanced up at him.

"Will you stop calling me that, you bastard?"

"Hn. Fine then. _Naruto._" His voice had changed entirely from bored to sultry and seductive, and Naruto noticed. Before anything more could be said, however…

**RIIIIING!! RIIIIING! **

_'Ah, damn it!'_ Sasuke shouted internally, going to answer the accursed telephone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke! How are you?"

Uchiha Mikoto _seriously_ had a knack for calling at the wrong time.

"I'm fine, Mom," he replied, sighing as he glanced at Naruto. The blond boy was still confused from Sasuke's earlier tone, but wasn't going to interrupt just yet. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sasuke. I was just calling to make sure everything was okay. You know how I worry about you being there all alone so often."

"I'm not alone, Mom. Naruto's here."

"Oh! Okay! How was your day?"

"Fine. And yours?" He didn't usually mind conversations with his mother, but it was a bit awkward talking to the woman when he was thinking about taking advantage of someone on her living room floor.

"Everything went well today. Your father and Madara are playing Shougi, and I've just been catching up with some old friends. Have you done your homework?"

"Yes." Liar.

"Okay, sweetie. Well, I'll leave you two alone, then. Tell Naruto hello for me. Bye bye, darling!"

"Bye, Mom."

**Click.**

_'Finally!_' Sasuke thought, turning back to face Naruto. The shorter teen had risen from the couch and was standing by the door unsurely. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"W-well, I uh, thought it was about time for me to be going. You know, don't wanna worry Iruka or anything." He offered a shaky, nervous grin.

Sasuke smirked and neared his friend. He knew what game Naruto was playing: the 'I'm-a-shy-little-virgin-so-please-don't-ravish-me-on-your-living-room-floor-Sasuke' game. But it was too late to back out now. Sasuke had waited far too long for this, and he wasn't about to pass up the perfect opportunity to take what he wanted. He was right in front of Naruto now, his hands against the wall on either side of the boy's head.

"You don't have to leave so soon, _Naruto,_" he said in the same sexy tone as before. "Your dad knows where you are. Besides, we hardly ever get to spend time together…_alone_."

Naruto's eyes widened as he backed himself further against the wall, trying to distance himself from the desirous teen. Sasuke's smirk widened ever so slightly as he leaned in closer, his body brushing up against the blond's. A shiver ran up Naruto's spine at the contact, and he was having a hard time finding the words he wanted.

"Sa-_Sasuke_, what are you doing!?"

Leaning in until their faces were millimeters apart, Sasuke stared into Naruto's apprehensive eyes and whispered huskily, "Something I've been dying to do…for a _long_ time."

Before the victim could respond, Sasuke pressed his lips against the trembling ones of his companion in a chaste kiss, his eyes never once leaving the shocked ones of Naruto. He struggled, but the Uchiha would not budge. Instead, when Naruto pushed on his chest, Sasuke licked his lips mischievously. The shorter teen panicked for a moment and managed to slip away from his assailant. He was shaking very noticeably, and Sasuke almost felt bad for him.

"Y-you-you j-jerk! W-what's gotten into y-you? I-I-!"

"Shh," he whispered gently, edging towards the object of his lust. Naruto backed away until he met the edge of the couch and fell onto the black furniture. Sasuke pounced on his body, effectively pinning him down to the sofa with his arms and legs. Naruto's breathing was rapid and his eyes were wide with fear. Sasuke thought he looked beautiful.

"WHA-_WHAT _ARE YOU DOING!?" he cried, trying fruitlessly to escape Sasuke's lustful clutches. Alas, Sasuke was too strong for the young junior; he waited patiently for Naruto to give up, as he must.

"I think you know what I'm doing," he replied, leaning down to kiss him again. "Don't be so afraid, _Naruto_. Where's the brave loser from before who took on all those dares, hm?"

"Tha-that was a game! I-It was just for fun!"

"So is this." Naruto refused to calm down. Sasuke tried again, his tone softer this time. "Naruto… I _want_ to do this with you. Only you."

Naruto turned his head to the side, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to control his shaking limbs and racing heart. "I-I'm…"

"Scared?" He offered, his tone thoughtful. Naruto nodded. "That's understandable." He planted another kiss on his lover's lips and whispered, "But there's nothing to fear…when you're with me."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his innocent blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He could tell that the brunette wasn't lying, and that did ease some of his discomfort. Slowly, he stated, "I can't. N-not until…"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, trying to think of a way around this whole 'abstinence' thing of Naruto's. He thought back to their time in the tree, looking for any clues he could find.

_ "So what if I am, huh?" Naruto asked, glaring at the dirt. "So I'm waiting—big deal! Don't you dare make fun of me for that!"_

_ 'I get it,'_ Sasuke thought, a light blush rising to his cheeks. _'He's…waiting for someone special. Someone he knows won't just use him. Oh, silly loser… Do you know I could never hurt you like that?'_ He sighed and glanced at the clock on the television. _'8:54. We've got all the time in the world, and all he's worried about is giving his virginity to someone who really cares for him.'_

Sasuke sighed, the blush still there as he looked meaningfully and powerfully down into the blue eyes of his captive. With a clear, strong voice and pure intentions, he told the truth. "Naruto, no one could ever love you as much as I do. _I love you._"

The boy's eyes widened in awe as a few tears escaped their ocean depths. He smiled, not his usual grin, but a truly happy smile; Sasuke smiled back, no hint of a smirk present. Naruto nodded his consent to the older teen, and he was happy to continue.

"We aren't going to have enough room on this couch…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto blushed, and Sasuke could've taken him right then and there. "W-we could move to the floor…or your room…"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He didn't care where it was done—he had a 'problem' that needed to be dealt with, so he would be willing to do anything Naruto wanted. But it was the boy's first time…he should make it memorable. With a smirk, he decided on the perfect plan.

"Wait right here… I know the perfect place."

_**-+-+-+ξSasuNaru₰+-+-+-**_

"Sasuke…why are we outside?"

"Because _this_ is where we're going to create the most memorable night of your life."

Sasuke had led Naruto into the rather large, fenced-in backyard of his home. The sky was already black, and the stars were shining brightly as the moon gently illuminated the area. There was a small tree in the back, and below it was a large black quilt. Naruto noticed the flashlight shining down on the blanket from the tree, where he also noticed…

"A-a v-video c-camera!? Sasuke, I'm not so sure--!"

Sasuke grabbed the blond's chin gently and gazed down into his eyes. "It's only for us, Naruto. No one else will ever see it."

"But-but it's…embarrassing! And outside? Sasuke-!"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto again, leading him over to the quilt. "You're so adorable when you're shy. Don't worry. This will be the most memorable experience you'll ever have; don't you want it to be special?"

He nodded, still unsure of the idea. But he trusted Sasuke, so if he said it would be alright, then everything would be alright.

Naruto laid down on the quilt while his partner turned on the video camera and made sure it was pointed in the right direction. He straddled Naruto's hips and shifted slightly, rubbing their groins together, to which the bottom responded with a gasp. He leaned downward and kissed his Naruto, this time more passionately than before while he continued grinding into him. Naruto's hands fisted in his navy shirt while he licked the younger's lips. The blond teen parted for his lover, who wasted no time in tasting every inch of his mouth.

_'Amazingly, he doesn't taste like ramen…'_

Sasuke brought a hand up to sneak under Naruto's shirt, carefully removing the garment so he wouldn't scare his prey. The latter teen glanced up at the camera and then away shyly, feeling exposed under the lens. Sasuke kissed a trail from his shaking lips to his throat, his chest, his stomach, all the way to the waistband of his jeans. He rubbed his hand against the growing bulge in the material, smirking up at Naruto with thirsty eyes. Naruto's eyes had widened as he unconsciously moved against Sasuke's hand, overwhelmed by the new sensation.

Sasuke returned to kiss his lips, his hand still massaging the younger teen's manhood sinfully. Naruto gasped as his lover squeezed the area slightly, painfully aroused by this point. He'd even forgotten about the camera. Sasuke, too, was growing impatient with waiting, but he wanted to make this special for him.

And with the sounds Naruto was making, it was totally worth it.

He carefully unbuttoned the blond's jeans whilst sucking and licking down his neck, sending shivers up his spine. He unzipped the wretched jeans and tauntingly slid his hand down Naruto's boxers, grasping onto his throbbing manhood and rubbing his thumb across the tip. The teen shivered and let out a shocked cry, his eyes wider than ever as Sasuke used his other hand to pin Naruto's arms above his head.

"S-Sa-Sasuk-ke!" he gasped, feeling vulnerable and ecstatic all at once. "I-ah!" Said teen suddenly stroked the sensitive area, smirking down at his lover as he forgot what he was going to say. Sasuke's cold hand went up and down repeatedly, and soon he had Naruto whimpering beneath him, begging for more.

He would happily oblige.

Swiftly, Sasuke yanked off the rest of his partner's clothes, tossing them somewhere in the darkness and leaving his lover in a vulnerable state. Naruto looked up nervously as Sasuke memorized every inch of his body, his gaze resting longer on the exposed erection. Naruto pushed his knees together, attempting to hide himself while blushing madly. Sasuke, however, would have none of this. He grabbed the teen by his thighs and spread his legs apart, ignoring Naruto's virginal protests.

"Tha-that's not fair, bastard!"

Sasuke glanced up at his captive. "What isn't?"

Naruto's blush darkened, and he couldn't look him in the eyes while he answered, "I-I'm totally naked, b-but you're s-still…"

Sasuke smirked mischievously and crawled on top of the nervous teen. "Oh? How inconsiderate of me." He brought Naruto's hands to the hem of his shirt. "We should fix this, right? Go on."

Naruto obliged, purposely rubbing his hands against Sasuke's torso as he removed the unwanted clothing. Next, Sasuke placed his hands on the button of his white shorts. Naruto's hands were shaking, but he managed to unbutton and unzip the article. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up into Sasuke's eyes; the uncertainty and fear was there, but so was the maddening lust. Closing his eyes, Naruto slowly uncovered the rest of his lover's body, leaving the two of them entirely nude.

Naruto opened his eyes again after he lied back down on the quilt. The flash light was shining right on top of them, so the darkness could hide no part of their bodies. He let his eyes wander from Sasuke's, to his chest, to his abdomen… When he finally reached his erection, Naruto's face was redder than a tomato.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke teased, leaning down to whisper in his lover's ear, "_I know I do_."

Sasuke snaked down between Naruto's legs and spread them apart again, holding his hips down tightly. Naruto's eye's widened as he realized what the brunette was going to do, and he was shivering with excitement. Sasuke brought his lips to the tip of the tan member and licked it, enjoying the loud gasp its owner emitted. He wrapped his lips around the appendage and slowly began taking him in, licking and sucking every sensitive inch.

He was going much too slowly—it was torture! But Naruto couldn't make him go any further…Sasuke had a tight hold on his hips. Oh, it was heaven, but it was so--so!

"Sa-_Sasuke_," Naruto breathed, his fingers tangling in the raven locks of his dominating partner. "You're…such a…jerk…"

Sasuke laughed and took in more of Naruto's length until he just couldn't go further. He went back up to the tip and down to the hilt, moving in a slow rhythm until he decided that Naruto had suffered enough. His movement's became faster and harder, and Naruto's moans got louder with every stroke of his tongue. Finally, with one final thrust, the blond reached his climax with an arousing moan as Sasuke's name left his bruised lips.

A hot liquid filled Sasuke's mouth, which he swallowed unhesitatingly. Naruto was panting on the ground beneath him, his slim body shining with perspiration. They were both very aware of the brunette's painful arousal, though only one of them knew how it would be handled.

"Sa…suke… Th-that… You…"

"It isn't over yet, _Naruto,_" he whispered huskily in his lover's ear. "Now it's my turn."

Naruto blushed, wondering if he would do what Sasuke just did for him. Imagine how surprised he was when Sasuke flipped him onto his stomach, on hands and knees. He felt something positioning at his entrance and practically yelped, attempting to slip away. But Sasuke, anticipating this, had a firm hold on his hips.

"Sa-Sasuke, y-you're--!"

"Shh… Relax, Naruto, or it will hurt more than it needs to."

"I-I-! …You…you love me…right? You meant it…d-didn't you?"

Sasuke was surprised at how small Naruto sounded in that moment. Was this really his overconfident, obnoxious, fearless loser? He turned the blond around, both on their knees as Sasuke looked down into pained blue eyes. He could understand why Naruto was reacting like this—he'd been in an orphanage for ten years before Iruka had taken him in. Trust…love…it was all an issue and very new to the blond.

"Oh, Naruto…" He hugged the fragile teen with intensity surprising to them both. "You're so stupid…do I really have to spell it out for you? I'm not like those bastards who pretended to care for you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't lie and say I did." He pulled away and stared meaningfully into Naruto's eyes, fierce onyx challenging icy blue. "You deserve more than that."

Naruto laughed a little in relief, smiling happily as he leaned closer to the darker teen. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered before claiming Sasuke's lips in a sweet, fervent kiss. The teenwas a little stunned, but he received the action with open arms as they lowered down onto the quilt, Naruto's hands tangling in his midnight locks and pulling him closer. "Sasuke…" he moaned as the pale-skinned teen lifted his hips, positioning himself yet again at his lover's entrance.

"This will hurt," he warned, nipping at the sensitive skin on Naruto's neck.

Naruto braced himself for the pain, closing his eyes as Sasuke covered his mouth with his own. It wouldn't do to have the neighbors hearing them, now would it? He pressed in slowly, carefully, but _oh,_ how he wanted to move! He watched his lover warily, noting the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the way his eyes clenched in pain. Naruto's whimpers were muffled by the kiss, which was more of a silencing move than anything. Sasuke gently stroked the side of his face, trying to soothe the boy's discomfort.

_'It will be better soon. Just hold on.'_

When at last he was fully within Naruto, he stopped, relishing in the warmth and pressure. He let go of the blond's lips and whispered comforting words in his ear as Naruto adjusted to the new feeling. His tearful eyes opened as he smiled up at Sasuke, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Th-this is nothing, Sasuke. I-I can handle this, d-dattebayo."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a little, then pressed back in, watching the amazed and tortured expression on his lover's face. He repeated the action a few more times, watching as the pained features on his Naruto's face turned to pleasure with every new thrust. And oh, how Sasuke had _longed_ for this. It was better than he'd ever imagined! He pulled out entirely, the cold of the night a harsh contrast to the warmth of Naruto's body. He flipped Naruto back onto his hands and knees before thrusting in, more quickly this time. The blond let out a cry of shock, which morphed into a purr of pleasure as Sasuke reached a hand around to grasp his growing erection.

The camera filmed everything that night, from Naruto's shyness to both teens' rather loud climaxes, but neither one paid it any mind. When they finished, they lied naked on the quilt in each other's arms, panting and exhausted, but ecstatic all the same. Naruto was looking up at the dark sky when he noticed the camera again…

Blue eyes widened to the extreme and his face turned beet red. "Sa-SASUKE, the CAMERA WAS-WAS-!"

Sasuke saw the look on his lover's face and couldn't contain himself. He let out a loud bark of laughter while Naruto crawled around gathering his clothes and redressing. Sasuke watched in amusement as he put his shirt on inside out and struggled with getting his legs into his pants. He sighed and decided to dress, as well, and stood up to grab the camera and the light.

_**-+-+-+ξSasuNaru₰+-+-+-**_

The couple sat on the black leather couch at 1 a.m. in the Uchiha's living room, cuddled together at Naruto's request. The blond had his head resting on Sasuke's chest, while the Uchiha had his arms around his partner. Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep…but Uchiha Sasuke would have none of that. He picked up a slim, gray remote from the table and pressed the 'play' button.

Naruto jerked upward in fright and mortification when he realized that it was their tape.

"Why a-are we watching this, bastard!?" he cried, face painted crimson.

Sasuke only smirked and pulled Naruto back to him. The blond reluctantly complied and watched, his eyes wide through the entire thing. Ten minutes into the video, Sasuke had Naruto gasping in his lap with his pants down, moaning his name even louder than he had outside as he teased Naruto with a cold hand. Their video played on in the background, forgotten.

"O-oh…oh. Ngh, y-you… Ah! Sa-Sas-_SASUKE!_"

**The end.**


End file.
